


Rule of Two

by cubile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubile/pseuds/cubile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a tendency to take in strays. It starts with Jasper and Monty, then Finn, then not Finn, Raven and Wick, and just doesn't stop. Finally she finds her second, only to be invited back into her own pack. How is she supposed to choose? She can't just give up her kids, can she?<br/>fic is better than description</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was a shifter, a human with the ability to turn into a wolf. Not only that, she was also an alpha, the highest position you could obtain. Normal humans knew about shifters but they all pretended not to.  
Most shifters didn’t know about the rule of two as Clarke referred to it. The rule of two was simple, on one wrist there was the mark you shared with your soulmate once you imprinted, and on the other wrist there was the mark you shared with your second once you both declared for the other. One important fact to note was that your mate and your second were two very different people.  
Clarke had known her second for years now, since the start of high school. Not everyone was a second or had a second, but they tried their best because it was a highly prized position for a beta. Clarke’s second was Murphy, he was yet unmated, like herself. Clarke was an alpha, the leader of her very own pack, all of her shifters kicked out of their own.  
Jasper and Monty were the first to join her pack when she was only fifteen, all of them freshly retried for various crimes and exiled. Most times they weren’t retried until they were eighteen but a lack of space forced the pack’s hand, or that was what they used as an excuse. Monty and Jasper were arrested in the first place for selling illegal substances, and Clarke for treason.  
After Jasper and Monty there was Finn, but that didn’t last long, for a multitude of reasons. The first and foremost was that he wouldn’t quit attempting to seduce Clarke, which she usually wouldn’t mind, but he wasn’t an alpha which made it taboo. The second reason was he didn’t fit well with the pack dynamic, something that was very important in any pack.  
Raven and Wick followed in the wake of Finn’s death, something that shook the three of them harshly. Only weeks before Raven and Wick joined up Finn had crossed the line and challenged Clarke, forcing her to kill him. Despite the fact that Wick was years older than her, at least five, he was submissive to her and mated to Raven. Raven and her became close friends, and more than once Clarke considered asking Raven to be her second but it never seemed exactly fitting.  
Murphy and Miller showed up within hours of each other and everything sort of started up all at once. It was during school, regrettable, as it was very hard to hide things in school. Miller was the new student in 3rd hour, a class they were all in except Wick as he was in college. As soon as Miller and Monty met eyes it started happening. Something Clarke had only heard about in stories, called the bonding. Monty and Miller started shifting right there in the class, Clarke assumed to take each other, as that’s what most bondmates needed right away. They only stopped when Clarke half shifted and snapped her jaws at them. They shifted back immediately, cowering. She gathered both of them by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them out the door, leaving her other two to stammer an excuse to the teacher before rushing after them. Clarke stopped off in the office, still with a hand on each boy and her fangs extended. In the office there was a boy arguing with a secretary. Clarke growled and passed Monty and Miller to Jasper and Raven respectively.  
“God damn,” Clarke swore under her breath, biting into her bottom lip with her still extended teeth.  
“I’m looking for the pack here,” the boy was saying. The office lady feigned ignorance.  
“That’s us,” Clarke remarked to the boy. “Thanks Janet but I’ll take it from here. And we won’t be here the rest of the day.” Janet nodded.  
“Is there something you needed?” Clarke asked the boy.  
He gave them all a once over. Clarke could imagine how they looked. Raven and Jasper literally holding Monty and Miller apart, Clarke half shifted, all of them young.  
“I hear you take in the shifters who got kicked out by their pack,” the boy said, holding his chin up. “I want in.”  
“You’re in luck,” Clarke told him, smiling when he jolted. “We’re about to go on a run. You can join us.”  
The boy nodded gruffly. “That’d be good.”


	2. Chapter 2

All of Clarke’s pack worked at least one job to support themselves. They shared one crappy apartment and though Clarke could dip into her family’s money at any time she generally preferred not to because it was technically illegal. Not that they hadn’t done illegal things before.  
Clarke was exiled from her pack because of a treason she didn’t commit. Her father had been selling information to a rival pack and she was roped into it. Monty and Jasper had come from the same pack, sent away for selling drugs out of their school lockers. Raven left her pack when Finn was banished for wasting resources. Wick was a omega originally but joined their pack once he bonded to Raven.  
Raven and Wick had a job at the same auto shop in town. Clarke, having severed all ties with her old life and so her free clinic job, got a bartending job and a coffee shop job. Jasper and Monty worried about Clarke but they knew nothing they said could change her mind about it. Jasper and Monty worked at a bakery that Clarke had to pull a few strings to get them.  
In their crappy apartment there were three rooms for five people and now even more with Miller and Murphy. Raven and Wick were sharing a room, as was standard for mates. Jasper and Monty used to share a room, but not anymore. Now she supposed that Jasper and Murphy could share and she could sleep out on the couch.  
Clarke had discovered earlier that day that Murphy was her second, a fact she didn’t really care for, seeing as they disagreed on almost everything already.  
“Hey Clarke.” Clarke looked up to see Wick standing in front of the couch, looking hesitant.  
“Hey Wick,” she greeted, sitting up to give him room to sit. “What’s up?”  
“We need a bigger apartment,” Wick told her.  
“I know,” she said. “We can’t really afford one though, we’re all in high school and you’re in college.”  
“Maybe we should think about bringing more people into our pack then,” Wick suggested.  
Clarke looked down at her fingers, a faint crease on her forehead. Wick dropped a hand on her shoulder.  
“Just think about it.”

“Mr. Jaha?” Clarke questioned into her phone as she hurried to her next hour class.  
“Clarke, I’m so sorry that these are the circumstances we talk again over.”  
“Mr. Jaha I don’t understand,” Clarke replied, slowing down to a near stop.  
“It’s Wells. He was involved in a hit and run accident and died on impact.” Clarke was sure that he continued speaking after that but she suddenly couldn’t hear. Her body was going numb. The phone fell from her ear but she couldn’t tell, she couldn’t even tell what was happening in the hallway with her. Dimly she recognized that a panic attack was impending but she hadn’t experienced one in years. There was also another part of her that realized that in a few seconds her head would hit the ground and she’d probably be unconscious.  
That was where Raven found her minutes later. A hushed, “Wells is dead.” was all it took for Raven to immediately call Wick who was back at the apartment to come get her.  
“Okay sweetheart, lets get you up and to the office. Wick is going to come and take care of you,” Raven murmured, helping her to her feet, slowly shuffling their way through the school.  
“Maybe you should hand her over to me,” came a voice from outside the office. Raven growled when she realized who it was. She didn't think Clarke was even aware of what was happening anymore.  
“Clarke is no longer your responsibility,” Raven snapped.  
“Well I am her mother,” Abby patronized.  
“Well I am her pack,” Raven replied. She looked up to see Wick coming towards them. “And here is another member of Clarke’s pack.”  
“I got her Raven,” Wick assured her, sweeping her up bridal style and waltzing out the door.  
“You can’t do this,” Abby said, suddenly very close to Raven’s face. “She’s legally mine.”  
Raven grimaced in an attempt to hold off a laugh. “We all legally switched our guardians to Wick once he joined our pack, so really you have no hold over her.”  
Abby growled once but left in a wave of anger. Raven made a note to inform Murphy to watch everyone while Clarke was out of commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Minty next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue


End file.
